Wikipedia.org Source Code
Wikipedia Wikipedia The Free Encyclopedia English 5 671 000+ articles 日本語 1 110 000+ 記事 Español 1 424 000+ artículos Deutsch 2 193 000+ Artikel Русский 1 480 000+ статей Français 1 995 000+ articles Italiano 1 445 000+ voci 中文 1 011 000+ 條目 Português 999 000+ artigos Polski 1 286 000+ haseł العربية Azərbaycanca Български Bân-lâm-gú / Hō-ló-oē Беларуская (Акадэмічная) Català Čeština Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά English Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Français Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Bahasa Indonesia Italiano עברית ქართული Latina Lietuvių Magyar Bahasa Melayu Bahaso Minangkabau Nederlands 日本語 Norsk (Bokmål) Norsk (Nynorsk) Нохчийн Oʻzbekcha / Ўзбекча Polski Português Қазақша / Qazaqşa / قازاقشا Română Русский Cymraeg Simple English Sinugboanong Binisaya Slovenčina Slovenščina Српски / Srpski Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски Suomi Svenska தமிழ் ภาษาไทย Türkçe Українська اردو Tiếng Việt Volapük Winaray 中文 Read Wikipedia in your language 1 000 000+ Deutsch English Español Français Italiano Nederlands 日本語 Polski Русский Sinugboanong Binisaya Svenska Tiếng Việt Winaray 中文 100 000+ العربية Azərbaycanca Български Bân-lâm-gú / Hō-ló-oē Беларуская (Акадэмічная) Català Čeština Dansk Eesti Ελληνικά Esperanto Euskara فارسی Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Bahasa Indonesia עברית ქართული Latina Lietuvių Magyar Bahasa Melayu Bahaso Minangkabau Norsk Bokmål Nynorsk Нохчийн Oʻzbekcha / Ўзбекча Português Қазақша / Qazaqşa / قازاقشا Română Cymraeg Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Српски / Srpski Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски Suomi தமிழ் ภาษาไทย Türkçe Українська اردو Volapük 10 000+ Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Aragonés Asturianu বাংলা Basa Banyumasan Башҡортса Беларуская (Тарашкевіца) বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী Boarisch Bosanski Brezhoneg Чӑвашла Emigliàn–Rumagnòl Føroyskt Frysk Gaeilge Gàidhlig ગુજરાતી Hornjoserbsce Ido Ilokano Interlingua Ирон æвзаг Íslenska Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kreyòl Ayisyen Kurdî / كوردی کوردیی ناوەندی Кыргызча Кырык Мары Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Limburgs Lumbaart मैथिली Македонски Malagasy മലയാളം मराठी მარგალური مصرى مازِرونی Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Монгол မြန်မာဘာသာ नेपाल भाषा नेपाली Nnapulitano Occitan Олык Марий ଓଡି଼ଆ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ (ਗੁਰਮੁਖੀ) پنجابی (شاہ مکھی) Piemontèis Plattdüütsch Runa Simi संस्कृतम् Саха Тыла Scots Shqip Sicilianu සිංහල Basa Sunda Kiswahili Tagalog Татарча / Tatarça తెలుగు Тоҷикӣ تۆرکجه ᨅᨔ ᨕᨙᨁᨗ / Basa Ugi Vèneto Walon ייִדיש Yorùbá 粵語 Žemaitėška 1 000+ Bahsa Acèh Адыгэбзэ Ænglisc Аҧсуа Armãneashce Arpitan ܐܬܘܪܝܐ Avañe’ẽ Авар Aymar Bahasa Banjar भोजपुरी Bikol Central Bislama བོད་ཡིག Буряад Chavacano de Zamboanga Corsu Cuengh Davvisámegiella Deitsch ދިވެހިބަސް Diné Bizaad Dolnoserbski Эрзянь Estremeñu Fiji Hindi Furlan Gaelg Gagauz Gĩkũyũ گیلکی 贛語 Hak-kâ-fa / 客家話 Хальмг Hausa / هَوُسَا ʻŌlelo Hawaiʻi Igbo Interlingue Kalaallisut Kapampangan Kaszëbsczi Kernewek ភាសាខ្មែរ Kinyarwanda Коми Kongo कोंकणी / Konknni ພາສາລາວ Dzhudezmo / לאדינו Лакку Лезги Lìgure Lingála lojban لۊری شومالی Luganda Malti 文言 Reo Mā’ohi Māori Mirandés Мокшень Nāhuatlahtōlli Dorerin Naoero Nedersaksisch Nordfriisk Nouormand / Normaund Novial অসমীযা় पाऴि Pangasinán Papiamentu پښتو Перем Коми Pfälzisch Picard Къарачай–Малкъар Qaraqalpaqsha Qırımtatarca Ripoarisch Rumantsch Русиньскый Язык Sardu Seeltersk Sesotho sa Leboa ChiShona سنڌي Ślůnski Soomaaliga Sranantongo Taqbaylit Tarandíne Tetun Tok Pisin faka Tonga Türkmençe Тыва дыл Удмурт ئۇيغۇرچه Vepsän Võro West-Vlams Wolof 吳語 Zazaki Zeêuws 100+ Akan Bamanankan Chamoru Chichewa Eʋegbe Fulfulde ������������ ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ / Inuktitut Iñupiak كشميري Latgaļu Na Vosa Vaka-Viti Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ Norfuk / Pitkern Afaan Oromoo Ποντιακά རྫོང་ཁ Romani Kirundi Gagana Sāmoa Sängö Sesotho Setswana Словѣ́ньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ SiSwati ትግርኛ ᏣᎳᎩ Tsėhesenėstsestotse Tshivenḓa Xitsonga chiTumbuka Twi isiXhosa isiZulu Other languages Weitere Sprachen Autres langues Kompletna lista języków 他の言語 Otros idiomas 其他語言 Другие языки Aliaj lingvoj 다른 언어 Ngôn ngữ khác Wikipedia is hosted by the Wikimedia Foundation, a non-profit organization that also hosts a range of other projects. Wikipedia apps are now available: Download for iOS on the App Store Download for Android on Google Play View full list of available Wikipedia apps Commons Freely usable photos & more Wikivoyage Free travel guide Wiktionary Free dictionary Wikibooks Free textbooks Wikinews Free news source Wikidata Free knowledge base Wikiversity Free course materials Wikiquote Free quote compendium MediaWiki Free & open wiki application Wikisource Free library Wikispecies Free species directory Meta-Wiki Community coordination & documentation This page is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License Terms of Use Privacy Policy Category:Articles